


A demon and his Wall

by ClownSnatch



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: I don't regret anything, Other, Wallsexuals UNITE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClownSnatch/pseuds/ClownSnatch
Summary: They do nothing but stare.It’s unnerving but he truly doesn’t care what others think. When has he ever given a damn about other denizens and their opinions? Those scum can do whatever they want. Laugh, grimace, point, prod, whisper; he doesn’t care.Love is love, period.No one is going to take away the only thing that makes him happy. He’s been denying it for decades, and he won’t hide his love any-“Alastor…?” A gruff voice pulled the deer demon from his thoughts…… and his Wall.
Relationships: Wall/Alastor, Wallastor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	A demon and his Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuseValentine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuseValentine/gifts).



> I have decided to make a fanfic about a CRACKSHIP! I hope you enjoy this masterpiece of a ship!! And the cult leader of the Wallsexuals is MuseValentine on both here and twitter, FOLLOW THEM!! They're so kind and amazing!!

They do nothing but stare. 

It’s unnerving but he truly doesn’t care what others think. When has he ever given a damn about other denizens and their opinions? Those scum can do whatever they want. Laugh, grimace, point, prod, whisper; he doesn’t care.

Love is love, period.

No one is going to take away the only thing that makes him happy. He’s been denying it for decades, and he won’t hide his love any-

“Alastor…?” A gruff voice pulled the deer demon from his thoughts…

… and his Wall.

“The fuck is going on?” Husk was… confused? He couldn’t find a word for it, but confusion was a good place to start.

Alastor leans his body weight on the Wall. “What do you think is going on, Husker? Why, I am merely demonstrating my one and only the way of love!” The deer demon continues to run his hand on the smooth and bumpy surface.

Husk didn’t even know what to say, and he’s pretty sure that his face said it all. Should he go along with it? Should he question it? Is he going to be satisfied with the answer?

No. No he wasn’t gonna be satisfied with the answer, that much he knew.

“Can you even… love?” Dodging the situation sounded like the better thing to do. Maybe if Husk is lucky enough, he’ll probably croak out right then and there.

Alastor’s eyes go lidded, and his smile forms into a smirk. “Can I be honest with you, Husk?”

Fuck no. The cat demon’s afraid to leave the hallway! What makes this deer fucker even think that he wants to stay and listen to his explanation as to why he’s up against a wall, like a bitch in heat?! 

“I really don’t-”

“Great! Glad to know that you’ll listen!” Husk just gives up at that point and magically takes out a bottle of booze. He wasn’t dealing with Alastor’s shit.

Once Husk smashes the booze, Alastor takes that as his que to go on. “Husker, my gleeful fellow,” Alastor glances at the dazed cat jugging booze. “I think that I found my soulmate.”

Booze goes everywhere as Husk continues to choke on the contents from the bottle. Did he just fuckin’ hear that right? Alastor, the Radio Demon, falling in love? The cat takes an urgent look at the bottle, his grip tight around said object.

Husk then rested a fist on his forehead, tempted to knock himself out. He growls with an array of emotions, and cheap booze was not strong enough to put him in a coma that he, oh so, desperately wanted to be in right now.

“So what you’re telling me,” Husk looks at Alastor and sighs. “Is that, because you found a lover, you decide to melt into the wall… ‘cause why?”

Alastor stops stroking the wall to give his friend a look. He was shocked! Hurt even! How dare he just blatantly ignore his lover like that! Alastor rests a hand to his chest in offence, “It is very rude for a gentleman to just pass off someone’s lover like that! I know you lived an old life, Husker, but I would think you would have at least the tiniest amount of humanity in you.” Alastor continues to wag a finger at the winged cat.

Husk just wanted to leave. He was drunk, scared, confused, and very uncomfortable. But he also wanted to know why Alastor is just rubbing up on a wall?! “W-who… who are you talking about?!”

Alastor(ignoring his friend's distress) beams at the question and proceeds to lay the front half of his body fully against the wall. “Well, this beautiful Wall, of course!” Alastor’s nose touches the surface as he gazes at the patterning. “The way they feel touching my face; always cold against the blistering heat of hell,” He closes his eyes and rests his forehead on the wall. 

“Oh, and I love it how, no matter where I go and what place I visit, they’re always there for me,” he finishes his love confession with a small peck to the surface before turning back to Husk.

Only to realize that the winged cat was no longer there, and his booze was abandoned. Husk bolted when he had the fuckin’ chance!

Alastor sighs and turns back to his beloved Wall. “It’s ok, darlin’. They’ll come around at some point.” He rubs soothing circles to the surface, “I adore you, cher.”

Meanwhile, Husk is being comforted by Niffty and sobbing into a bottle of liquor.

He only wanted to use the restroom!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not apologize for the thing you just read. But once again, follow MuseValentine! They have a Human!AU Charlastor fic and it's great! And Muse, if you're reading this...then I give you full permission to slap me. Bye cuties!!!


End file.
